


Want

by PunkDaisies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Lirry - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkDaisies/pseuds/PunkDaisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When did he become able to feel the heat emanating from every square inch of Harry’s skin? When did he start to crave it? “I’m trying to seduce you.” A deliberate palm on Liam’s crotch. A squeeze, “And I think it’s working.”</p><p>Or the one where 17 year old Harry seduces 20 year old Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot title things to save my life. I deeply apologise.  
> I am also considering writing a sequel if it's wanted.  
> xoxo

Liam can feel his throat tightening, much like his pants at the moment, and he’s really not sure how to progress from here. “H-Harry?” “Yes, Liam?” and now Harry’s looking up at him with wide, green eyes and a lazy smile tugging at his lips while his hand is still travelling up Liam’s inner thigh. “Is there a problem?” And did Harry just flutter his eyelases. Liam was having chest pains. ”What are you doing?” “What do you want me to be doing? Because I could be doing a lot right now.” Liam swallows; a (pitiful) attempt at strengthening his resolve, “I want you to tell me what exactly you’re doing.” He’s going to pretend his voice didn’t crack. “Isn’t it obvious, Liam?” And when did Harry get this close to him? When did he become able to feel the heat emanating from every square inch of Harry’s skin? When did he start to crave it? “I’m trying to seduce you.” A deliberate palm on Liam’s crotch. A squeeze, “And I think it’s working.”

The air’s thick with a cocktail of emotions, but want seems to be the most prominent. Wanting Harry’s hands on him. Wanting Harry even closer. Wanting just a little more. A little more is ok, right? So Liam takes just a little more and presses his lips to Harry’s. It’s messy and desperate and so very hot. Harry tastes like fruit and coffee with too much sugar, but it’s good. It’s so painfully good. And Liam didn’t even realise when his shirt came off, only realised that Harry’s bare chest was against Harry’s bare chest and that was so much better than he thought it would be. And Harry’s pulling away, breathing heavily to latch his mouth onto Liam’s jaw. The nips and kisses distract Liam until Harry’s hand slips into his boxers, working him over slowly and steadily, deliberately unraveling each tightly wound string. 

And Liam has to push him away. He can't stand the thought of it all being over too quickly so he closes his eyes and takes a deep steady breath. He actually takes a few but will deny it if asked. He pushes Harry off of his lap (when did he even get there anywhere and how did Liam not notice that a person was on top of him?) and lays him back on the couch, working to undo the button and zipper of Harry's jeans, pointedly avoiding applying any friction where he wants it most. He tugs the jeans off and lets his hands liger on creamy, bare thighs before his attention is drawn upward and his eyes land on the bulge in Harry's boxer briefs. There a wet spot from where the precum has leaked from the already swollen head and all Liam wants to do is put his mouth on it until it's all one big wet spot. So he does.

He leans down and presses his mouth to Harry's clothed erection. And if he's this addicted to the taste of Harry already, through the taste of his cotton pants no less, then he probably has a problem. But Harry's moaning above him, got his fingers all tangled up in Liam's hair and is begging for him to stop teasing him like that. So Liam decides to tease him in another way. He pulls completely away from him, disconnecting their bodies in every way possible. Then Liam's shoving his jeans and boxers down and taking himself in his hand. He's stroking slowly, putting just enough pressure to keep him teetering on the edge. He feels Harry shift next to him and then there's a naked boy spreading his thighs apart. And Harry's knocking his hand away and working Liam over in steady pulls before licking the head.

And Liam groans. Harry wraps his lips around him, moaning at the bittersweet taste and shutting his eyes when Liam tugs on his hair to force him down further. Harry's a good boy, doesn't even gag when Liam starts thrusting into his willing throat, just sucks and swllows as best as he can and moans when Liam pulls on his hair. He really likes when Liam pulls his hair. And then Liam's groaning, low and long above him and Harry swallows every drop he's given, moans about how good it tastes and how he can't wait to have more. And Liam's standing up and pulling Harry up with him to press a hard kiss against his thoroughly abused mouth. "You still want more, huh?"

And then Liam's being tugged toward the bedroom by Harry, who is enthusiastically listing all the things he wants Liam to do to him. Liam doesn't think they'll make it to the bedroom.


End file.
